wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
ImperialWings
ImperialWings are a fan-made tribe by Autumn the skywing-leafwing do not edit this page on any circumstances without my permission. ImperialWings are based on Chinese dragons so if you have more info on them its very appreciated Description ImperialWings are Long and large dragons a fully grown one can easily reach the height of Burn and many stories about them say that the largest ones could cause earthquakes with a stamp of their claws. Unlike most dragons, they have fur running down the spine of their backs. Their horns are elegant and deer-like and have a more mammalian face than reptilian They usually come in light or pastel warm colors with horns and claws that were described to be "like shimmering gemstones bathed in sunlight" according to one ImperialWing.They have quite large wings but aren't the fastest flier and have any shade of yellow or orange eyes. Abilities Luck abilities ImperialWings are known to bring good fortune to their allies and to those who they think to deserve it, and back luck to their enemies. An indicator of them using their powers could be their horns glowing. The most powerful and skilled ImperialWings in this category are able to bestow full-on curses impacting a dragon's future generations. Precognition/Weather sensing ImperialWings can sometimes sense when a storm or something bad happens or is about to happen. They cant get visions of the future. Although this may be the tribe's normal nervousness. This makes them quite skilled meteorologist but for the most part, meteorology is a hobby to them. Intelligent and Strategic ImperialWings are known for their well written stories, philosophy ideas, and ideal society. They carefully plan out attacks and most of the time follow them perfectly. They have recently invented a new game they call "chess" which the ImperialWings say it's a game of strategy and patience Unusual/Rare powers An ImperialWing can be born with power connected to the sun. They called these dragonets "suntouched".These powers so far include. Increased speed, strength, and reaction when basked in sunlight for more than 10 minutes. Blasting rays of light from the mouth.Or resistance to heat especially sun based heat. IT is unknown how r why dragons can obtain these powers but recent experiment into have proven that a suntouched egg can hatch possibly during a heatwave, at midday, or on the day of the Spring Solstice Culture ImperialWing society is considered to be perfect with its main goal to spread peace to the continents. There is still a queen but they are mostly humble and considerate. Their society follows many philosophies, their most respected one is "life is too short to try and enjoy every second of it".They have one festival for the year. It's called The Solstice festival which is held on the longest day of the year where every ImperialWing dances, shares poems, tell stories and cherishes life They are quite fond of the metal gold but not in a greedy way, for they have old tales that tell gold can bring peace to a troubled soul. Impreialwings are unusually very skilled at finding this certain metal and have figured out a formula to combine titanium, sent from Slimewing mines, and gold to create a powerful alloy that has the strength and light weightedness of titanium but the color and corrosion resistance of gold. This alloy is often used in festivals and armor ImperialWing Dragonets that are gifted in Luck or precognition are assigned special classes similar to moon born Nightwings. The classes are called Fortune control and Vision Telling respectively. These classes are there to help the dragonets control, manage and even improve on their heightened powers. But mysteriously the number of gifted dragonets has been decreasing in the past 5 years. History Imperialwings originate from an island they call Sunray island. The island was said to be created when a piece of the sun fell from the heavens and crashed into the planet embedding the suns' power into the earth. The first dragons that showed up there were said to have absorbed the energy embed in the ground and became the first ImperialWings .After thousands of years of growth and development, they turned their grassland home into a paradise and began their belief of Yin and Yang which states that "even in the purest dragon there is still darkness within, and even in the mvilest dragons there is still good within". this belief is created by an Imperialwings named Balance. Balance was very wise and was gifted with the most powerful precognition in the tribe and was capable of seeing brief cryptic visions, his visions, tell of an entire continent full of dragons and that the imperialwings must venture there for an unknown reason. Most did int believe him entirely but when a mysterious words similar to a prophecy appeared chiseled into Sunstone a large group followed him to the new continent After they had established a settlement in the grasslands between the sand and the sky kingdom they sent scouts to return to their main island and were astonish that every form of life had been decayed away cover the island in death their castle, ruined and destroyed, the Imprealwings that were they hadn't left a trace even their bones if they had died were never found... After that, the Imperialwings had established a large swath of territory and are growing into a powerful tribe The Plauguewing Blight About 5-6 years ago a mysterious Blight came across the Imprealwings plants, forests, and crops. No one had figured out how the disease was spreading so quickly or how to stop it. For about 2 months the IMperialwings were on the brink of starvation, their allies trying to send as much food as they can but when the food arrived the blight would soon infect it. Queen Forgiveness was about to announce to their allies that the Imperialwings must find a new home until a scouting party found a rouge Plaguewing named Artery putting poisons and toxin into the crops and fields and pouring his venom into the Imperialwing rivers. Artery claimed that his brother Malaria was killed by an Imperialwing and he had made it his life goal to kill as many Impreialwings as possible. Queen ScourgeHunter was furious that one of her subjects would do this in a time of peace, Scourgehunter donated a large supply of food to Impreialwings and had help purify the crops again. After the Blight, The tensions rose a bit between plaguewings an Impreailwings...who knows what's coming next The ImperialWing War Reccently imprialwings have been hit by a strike supposedly by the Plaguewings With the help of their SandWing allies. Information is still coming in and visits the ImperialWing war page for more info Myths In recent times The myth of Balance and the Chiseled Sunstone has resurfaced in recent years and Sunstones, a sacred rock in Imperialwing culture has been seen with mysterious messages about the past coming back to haunt the Imprealwings. The words vary on each rock but all mean the same thing, Sunflower, an Impirealwing Prophecy decrypter has cracked the code and has found out that the Stone does tell of a prophecy. It goes upon the lines of The mighty sun sets upon the world An Amethyst queen her body Swirled A Ruby queen her fangs bared An Emerald queen her fate spared The Gold queen she must forgive Or the four tribes will never live (You may have to visit my other tribes to crack the code I hope this is a fun idea!Please tell me if you want your Fan-tribe involved in what I have planned) The Impreialwings are very worried about what this new prophecy will bring. Some say its fake, others say its real but no one is ready for what is really coming toward the imperialwings. Darkness looms ahead Alliances/tribe Relationships Instead of ranking each tribe individually they are ranked by classes similar to social hierarchy. Allina: any tribe placed into this category is an immediate friend and ally and can freely trade between and the occasions permitted hybrid,Hybrids are of these are often high ranks and reliable Registered tribes : Rainwings, Velocitywings, Seawings, Bombwings, EverestWIngs Isos : any tribe placed into this category is considered to be neutral trade is stilll permitted but not always approved the only hybrids can only be accepted by the queen herself, These hybrids are often low ranking Registered tribes : Mudwing Skywings SandWings Erebus: any tribe place into this Category is consider to be not trusted or a potential foe alight any attack on this tribe are prohibited to surveillance around this tribes intention is encouraged.Any hybrids of these found are immediately sentenced for up to 1-2 years in prison Registered tribes : Plaguewings Nightwings Icewings Names and Tribe members ImperialWing names are usually based upon good virtues, the sun, or flowers Queen: Forgiveness King: Sunspot Princesses : Honesty, Truth Prince: Supernova, GammaRay Advisors: Justice, Apollo, WhiteFlare, Grace, Reborn, Glow Category:Fanmade Tribes Category:Well developed tribes